Old Man Murray
Old Man Murray was born born in the year 107 during the summer. Joe is part of a Zamorakian royal family lived in the most northern section of the northern plains. Old Man murray's father Lord Jozarak was a high ranking general in the zamorakian army. His mother was an innocent woman who was scared to stand for herself for a long time. One day she finally had the courage to stand up for her son and was killed doing so. Traits and Physical Appearance *6 feet tall , slightly tanned pale skin , very white long beard and hair. *weighs around 165 pounds. *wears saradomin robes, holy symbol. *enraged when talking about family *teaches the next generation of monks *Skilled Tracker and Hunter *uses magic and Dragon sword combo sometimes using a shield when needed Items Normally Used *4th Age Kelagrim Weed Pipe , Tinderbox , Dwarf Weed *Dragon scimitar and a shield with pointed spikes stolen from a zamorakian tribe leader *Prayer Potion to boost the effectiveness of protection auras and healing spells. *teleport tab , runes to tele block *Saradomin uniform *secret hidden steel knife *Magic Book he wrote himself. focusing on health and Disarming spells. Old Man Murray's Magic Book Old Man's Murrays Magic Book consisted of 3 pages. The First page consisted on health spells focused on giving and protection someones health. The second page is focused more on disarming and attacking and the last page is teleport and miscellanous page. Each spell in this book was tested during Page 1- Health and Protection Page *'Heal' - used to heal yourself using life from other people or plants. *'revive '- used to bring someone back to life.. very long and complexe spell. Must be preformed in entrana. *'Heal Other '- Used to heal allies..drawing energy from the caster. *'Leach Life '- used to leach life from an attacking foe. *'Cloak'- Allows the Caster to become invisble moving around the shadows *'Shield'- A mixture of air and earth magic. Air pulls up the earth to block incoming strikes Page 2 - Disarm and Attacking Spells *'Disarm '- used to make anyone within a 20 foot radius Drop there weapons *'Freeze'- Used to freeze people in place. lasts about 10 seconds. *'Arrow Storm'- used against archers to slow down sometimes even stop arrows from flying *'Compress Air'- used to compress air.. useful for choking opponents by compressing the air near there throat *'Drown and Dehydrate'- can be used on almost anything to drown or make them die of thirst. Page 3 - Teleports and misc *'Tele Other'- used to teleport other people..used to help friends or cast away foes *'Tele block' - used to stop people from teleporting *'Portal summon' - used to bypass tele blocks *'Mind Reading'- used to read minds..cannot be used from afar *'Mind Control' - caster cannot defend himself while controlling other player. *'Grow' - Makes almost anything grow in size or age *'Supreme Gravity'- Stops people from climbing and jumping and running away *'Whirlwind '- used to push people over . weak spell that dosnt usually hurt people just knocking them over. Grief and New Friends After his mother was killed Old Man Murray spent many years in his homeland searching for any zamorakian he could lay his hands on. He killed many people during this time he was enraged by the fact his father stood by and did nothing. During a raid Joe Murray wounded while fighting a group of zamorak thugs and decided to move to the mainland to rest. In the monestary healing from his wounds still angred. A Monk by the name of Dion Magnan approached him. the monk greeted Joe as a friend and taught him about Saradomin. Together the created The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church''. ''Joe mentored Dion in many ways teaching him skills of the land. Many believed that Lord Dion Magnan was an apprentice of Old Man Murrays. Joe tried to fight the urge of killing zamorakians trying to follow his beliefs that he was above them. He was able to do so for awhile by focusing on learning magic and making his own magic book. He visited the Wizards Tower many times reading books on magic so he could test and prepare his own book. He was very proud of his book but only taught the monks from the first page of his book. As he did not want them to see and of them offensive spells he has practiced. One night though he found a zamorakian raiding group stealing from falador. Old Man Murray attacked the group of Zamorakians and looted there dead corspe obtaining dragon weapons and rare potions. unknown to him that he was also followed the whole time by his friend Dion. Angered by the fact that he was followed Old Man Murray attacked dion hurting him and left him on the ground and decided to go his own way. He left and headed into the wilderness to use all of his magic and succesfully became one of the most feared mages zamorak's armys have ever known. Go Big or Go Home Joe now grown to the age of 45 has changed his way. he no longer cared about the gods. he was totally focused on trying to become rich. He tried everything to make money until he finally opened up Joe's Coal Mining company.. Many people worked for this company for many years. Joe became very rich. He became very well known for spending his money like crazy. 5 years after the opening of the mining company was opened it was forced to close due to alleged accusations of Joe not paying taxes or toll booth's. which to this day he denies. Joe decided to head back to the northern plains. For another 3 years he traveled around studying everything he could. becoming as intelligent as he could possible become. His favourite thing to study was by far dragons. It is rumoured that during this time he may have found a way to tame a dragon using certain food and herbs. Joe grew tired of the constant adventures and decided it was time to return to asgarnia The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church After returning to asgarnia trying to figure what to do with his life he met a massive monk by the name of sander stoneman. This monk caught Joe's attention by his strength and dedication to sword fighting. Not to long after meeting sander Joe Joined the Order Of St Rimmingtons Sarothic Church. Learning was still very much apart of his life as he would learn many new protection and healing spells. Joe did very good during this time to resist the urge of killing zamorakians for his mothers death. Old Man Murray is known as the quartermaster in the ranks of the monks. His duties include things like upkeep on the clans weapons and training equipment. some his tasks seemed tedious but it was Old Mans Belief that he had to train the monks to the best of there ability's He is also a very close advisor to Lord Dion Magnan of Entrana in planning of future wars and battles throughout the lands. Growing Old At the Age of 64, Joe has ascended to the most powerful Monk the Order could have. Not because of his size , it was because of his wisdom and ability to protect his fellow monks. Joe spends most of his days teaching younger monks the word of Lord Saradomin and teaching combat to them. He also enjoys drinking ale and smoking dwarf weed with his friends while camping. The Battle Of Falador During the battle of Falador Joe created alot of auras protecting monks from arrows flying over the wall. After returning upstairs to protect Lord Dion. he saw a Monk named Maikara trying to arrest his own Lord. Joe took this as an insult. The Old Man had a moment from his past when he let his rage out. he quickly charged Maikara up against the wall took out his knife and killed him. The battle was growing very bad for the monks and they decided to retreat before a half god half giant wearing armour that could withstand cannons came out of nowhere. This giant came charging and Joe put up his shield and smashed the giant while being tackled . The spikes on his shield purged into the giants head allowing time for the rest of the order to escape. Joe was inprisoned for war crimes and was later broken out by a member of the order. The Tyrant of Falador Many months after losing falador to Lord 'Vile a rebelion decided to stand up for falador. Lord 'vile was a cruel leader whom never thought of his city. Many of the citizens died or fled from him and his army. The remaining Faladorians almost nearly starved to death because of neglect. Knowing the rebellion was attacking the castle, The Order Of St. Rimmingtons decided that they should allie themselves in de-throning the overlord 'vile and help place a new queen on the throne. The Order gathered north of the city and headed south towards the castle. Only to see an overlord try to blow up his own castle. Thanks to the quick reactions of Kaboto Leafgrinder and Gonad Yaksplitter this did not happen. After the failed attempt to blow up The Order of St Rimmingtons Sarothic Church and the Rebellion of East Falador , The Overlord looked upon the battle and knew he was done his tyrant rule. He Started to run west and was presude by the whole rebellion and The Order Of St Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Old Man Murray tried to persue the Tyrant known as Lord 'vile but got lost in the crowd and was too old to persue him. After the battle the Rebellion and the Order of St Rimmingtons Sarothic Church got together in the castle and celebrated with each other. It is believed that during this event Lord Dion and the new Queen known as Queen Rena Ritel decided to continue there friendships between the 2 groups. Old Man Murray instantly agreed to this as all he wanted was to make sure the left over Faladorians were given food and protected. After the celebration was over Old Man Murray went to the bar and got really drunk and had a good time with the rest of the warrior monks from The Order of St Rimmingtons Sarothic Church. About half way through the celebration he was forced to take a nap due to his old nature and rented a bed from Emily and went to sleep. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior